


and if you're quiet enough, my love, you might just hear my thoughts

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing each other, F/F, Lapidot Week 2020, file this under 'fics I wrote in quarantine', implied/referenced PTSD, no i do not take constructive criticism, they are both pining and that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: “You’ve never seen yourself?” She asks.“It’s not that I’ve never seen myself. I have a vague idea of what I look like. It’s just, well, y’know, they don’t make time for that in Homeworld.”“But since you’ve been on Earth…”Lapis shrugs. “Just haven’t looked. Don’t like mirrors because... well, y’know. Don’t like looking in ‘em. Steven covers over the one in his bathroom when I go to visit.”(Prompt: Drawing each other/Model AU)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	and if you're quiet enough, my love, you might just hear my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they're just pining because i'm gay and all i do is pine and i'm not saying i'm project but...

It’s a late-night conversation that sparks the discussion, mostly because that’s what happens when it’s late at night. Gems don’t need to sleep. Peridot loves to talk. And things just happen.

“You’ve never seen yourself?” She asks. 

“It’s not that I’ve  _ never  _ seen myself. I have a vague idea of what I look like. It’s just, well, y’know, they don’t make time for that in Homeworld.”    
  
“But since you’ve been on Earth…” 

Lapis shrugs. “Just haven’t looked. Don’t like mirrors because... well, y’know. Don’t like looking in ‘em. Steven covers over the one in his bathroom when I go to visit.”

Peridot turns over in the hammock. “But what about windows? Haven’t you at least seen your reflection in, I don’t know, a  _ window  _ or something?”   
  
“I don’t look.” 

“So you don’t know…?” Peridot pauses. She wants to say _How beautiful you are_ but they barely even know each other. They’ve only just started to kind of get along. And really, Peridot isn’t one for all that... love, BS. At least, that’s what she tells herself. So she makes a quick save, finishing with, “...what you look like?”  
  
“Well, I’ve seen other Lapis’s…”  
  
“Thousands of years ago,” Peridot says. “On Homeworld.”   
  
“Well, yeah…”

“No. Nope. You’re not getting out of this. Do you even remember what you look like?”

Lapis crosses her arms in front of her, then looks off to the side, and finally says, “Well, do you?”

“I…” Peridot pauses. She thinks. She… doesn’t remember.

They don’t have mirrors around, because, well. Lapis. And Peridot didn’t spend much time on her appearance on Homeworld. Lapis is right. Neither of them know what they look like, not really. 

It’s odd. Peridot’s never thought about it before.    
  


She’s never really seen herself. 

Or she’s seen herself, but she hasn’t looked. She glimpsed in the bathroom mirror at Steven’s, more than a few times, especially when she was first staying with him. But there was something so different about it all - she was still scared of being shattered or rejuvenated and she was always trying to figure out how to avoid interrogation, how to escape. The humans call it ‘fight or flight’. Needless to say, she barely spent any time actually looking at her reflection. It didn’t seem important, at the time. 

And even if she had, she’s changed so much since then. Gone are her limb-enhancers, her datapad, even her tape recorder. Sure, she didn’t have all of those with her when she was camping out in Steven’s bathroom. But it puts something into perspective. 

  
“What if…” Peridot starts. But then, she shakes her head. 

  
“What?” Asks Lapis. 

“Nevermind.” 

“Oh come on,” she says, giving Peridot a small smile. “Now you have to tell me.” 

“We could… maybe we could draw each other?”

Lapis just stares at her for a short moment. And then, she nods. 

“That sounds good.” 

It’s quiet. It’s night, and there’s just not a lot of noise, because they’re in the Barn and there aren’t really any roads near here. There are frogs chirping in the distance, and crickets out in the fields, but that just fades into the background. Suddenly Peridot’s grabbing crayons and pencils, and Lapis has found paper in one of the corners of the Barn, and they’re drawing each other. And the drawings aren’t amazing, they’re not groundbreaking… but they’re theirs. Peridot’s drawing Lapis, and Lapis is drawing Peridot. It’s freeing. It’s freedom. 

It’s art.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...maybe i'm projecting.


End file.
